Am i important to you?
by reishilovesyaoi
Summary: yaoi, lemon.BanXGinji,AkabaneXGinji,BanXHimiko.this work is dedicated to ms. hachi..Fuunchan gave the great plot and i just elaborated. XD.himiko confesses to Ban which left Ginji brokenhearted...-discontinued until i find inspiration-
1. How an I important to you?

This fic is a tribute to our friend and fellow yaoi fan who gave us the idea to continue this fic. Actually, the first chapter was hers. And the later chapters was a joint work of me and Fuun-chan…this work is dedicated to all BanXGinji fans out there! Please read and review our work!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 1: ****Am I important to you?**

It was another one of their retrieval jobs, yet the former Raitei was, well… being silent for the lack of terms. This annoyed the evil eye master a little, but paid no heed. After all, Ginji would talk to him if something's bothering him, right?

The x-emperor looked over his partner then at the ever famous delivery expert, the poison lady. He knew both their past was tied and if Himiko would be in the brick of death, Ban would gladly die in her place. Take for example what happened on tonight's mission. He and Himiko fell into a trap. Ban saved her while he-he shouted at Ginji for being stupid. If not for Kazuki, who's also with them, he would have been left behind by Ban. Those made him feel down. Ban could risk his life saving Himiko, but, he would leave him because of his stupidity.

He shook hid head trying to get that thought away. He then felt the thread spinner's hand trying to reassure him that he can tell his friend anything. He smiled knowing that Kazuki is worried about him.

"I'm fine" he said with a small smile.

"Huh" Kazuki sighed

"I'll leave you alone this time, Gin-chan. But remember, you can talk to me or to any of you friends. Better yet, talk to Ban-san yourself." The watcher's smile somehow warmed Ginji's heart. He nodded before going after Ban, who's in front of his car.

"Gomen ne Ban-chan. Kazu-chan and I just have a little talk." He greeted, but it was returned by a hit on the head.

"Baka! Get inside… We'll freeze here." With that, he knew their conversation was over.

--------

Ginji shifted in his sleep, he can't sleep with all the events that happened.

"Talk to him" Kazuki's voice echoed in his mind.

"Oi! Why are you still awake?" Ban's voice made him jump.

"Gomen Ban-chan…" He scratched the back of his head.

"Gomen Ban-chan" Ban imitated Ginji with annoyance. He then shifted so he could face the sleepless boy

"Maa… Ginji, tell me. You've been like this since our last mission, what's wrong?" Ban asked.

Ginji didn't met Ban's eyes knowing he could not lie while looking at those blue orbs. Besides, he's a bit afraid that Ban would use his evil eyes if he found out that he's lying.

"Ban-chan… what's the real story behind you and Himiko-chan? Ginji asked

"Himiko? Why?"

"I just want to know"

"………."

"… Onegai?"

"Huh… Wakatta… Himiko is a friend of mine way back before we met. Her brother was my best friend and when he died, he asked me to look after Himiko."

"I see…"

"You know that I'm the one who killed him right? Himiko's brother." Ban Said

"Yeah"

"That's the reason why I swore to him that, I'll give my life to Himiko. That I would die in her place if I could help it."

"I know… Ne Ban-chan… would you really sacrifice your life for her?" Ginji asked having a sad expression on his face.

"Saa…"

"She's Lucky"

"…" Ban was just silent.

"Ban-chan… Uhm… May I ask… Uhm… What if…"

"Huh?" Ban is just confused… 'What is he thinking?'

"What if there comes a time that Himiko and I were both in danger, like we're both gonna fall, yet you're holding us in each of your hands and the only way to save us is to… let go of the other and pull the other one. The minute you choose the other, the other one would fall into an abyss… Who would you choose? Ginji asked

Ban answered that with silence.

…

"Huh" Ginji sighed. He just asked that one while he knew what the answer would be.

When Ban broke the silence…

"I'll choose Himiko."

"Yappari" Ginji said in a low tone… disappointed.

"I'll save her, you know why?" Ban's tone was even, it was like they were talking about who's to live or die.

"I know… and don't worry-" Ginji stopped when he felt Ban's hand over his hand.

"After that… I'll jump after you" Ban said.

Ginji whipped his head towards Ban and saw him give a smile.

"You heard me Baka! Now go to sleep." He pats Ginji's head before turning his back on him. "I can feel we'll be lucky tomorrow"

"Hai Ban-chan! Oyasumi nasai…" The former Raitei smiled as he close his eyes for a goodnight sleep. Ban turned facing the sleeping emperor's face, with a smile on his face. 'Baka' He closed his eyes and joined Ginji in the land of dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay…first chapter down! Read and review please!


	2. Ginji's Depression

This is the second chapter to the fic… now this is FUUN'S plot! See her great mind in motion! Please read and review our work…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 2: GINJI'S DEPRESSION 

The slight movement caused Ginji to open his eyes, still sleepy, he could tell the sun still wasn't up…he looked around to see his partner "Ban-chan?" but the man was nowhere in sight.

"Ginji…Gomen" Ban replied, walking away from him to infinite darkness

"Wait! What do you mean? Where are you going? Ban-chan!" Ginji called, running after the man

"Ban!"

THUD!

Groaning, Ginji woke up fully now. Pulling himself from the floor, the sun was up and yet, like in that dream, he was alone it the room.

The dream made the blonde boy anxious, what could it mean? He didn't want ban to leave him, not now, not ever…

"Ban-chan…" he whispered

After fixing the bed, he went to the coffee shop where Natsumi greeted him "ohayou…Ginji"

Ginji smiled back "Ohayou, Natsumi-chan! Have you seen ban this morning?" he asked

She thought for a moment "Ban? Oh yes! I saw him with Himiko this morning"

The sound of Himiko's name made Ginji fidget uncomfortably in his chair. He still hadn't forgotten what ban told him yesterday in the car.

"You know what? I think himiko will finally confess to Ban today!"

"What?" He exclaimed, causing his coffee to spill all over the table. But Ginji took no notice "wha—what did you say Natsumi?"

"I said, himiko would finally confess to ban today! Isn't it sweet?"

Without another word, Ginji ran towards the door "Ginji! Wait! Where are you going? Was it something I said?"

"Ban! Ban! Please let me reach him in time!" he whispered as he went to the door and opened it quietly, looking for himiko and ban… he found them just in time to hear.

"I always liked you ban, you were always there for me. I love you…"

Ginji froze when he heard those words; it was as if his whole world was shattered.

When he saw ban bent down and place a kiss on the girl's forehead, he couldn't breathe.

The kiss was more than enough for ginji. His eyes filled with salty tears as he bit his lip to prevent the sob from escaping them.

"Ban…"

Natsumi stood clueless. Ginji passed by her again but didn't even stop to say anything. She wondered if there was something wrong "G-Ginji…"

When Ban and himiko entered the honky tonk, she greeted them. Leaving thoughts about ginji at the back of her mind.

Ginji went back in his room, hugged a pillow. He calmed himself down. He was overreacting. Ban was a boy, Himiko was a girl, and it was normal for them to fall in love. While for him, it was wrong from the start, but he couldn't help it. He loved Ban as well

How could he be such a fool? He knew it was wrong. But he didn't stop himself. Now look at him. He was a total wreck. He was lost. He didn't want to see ban but he can't NOT see ban. Oh, the irony.

He could hear the happy voices downstairs, laughing and shouting. He wanted to go there but the sight of ban and himiko together was something was not sure he could handle right now.

Then a knock came from the door. "Ginji? Are you here?" kazuki's voice came from the other side of the door. "Ginji. Were are downstairs, aren't you coming?"

"Er.. No.. I'm sorry. I don't feel well today kazuki, please tell the others I can't come"

"Ginji" Kazuki stared at the door. "Ginji please open up. We have to talk"

"No. We don't. Please go back downstairs, the others will be looking for you" the boy answered

"I know you're hiding in there. Let me come in, please"

Ginji opened the door wearing a neutral expression "hai? Kazuki?"

"Ginji" Kazuki stared at his friend; he knew very well what was beneath that mask "I know how you feel"

"No. You don't," he said, his voice trembling "please kazuki, I don't want to talk about this"

"But you have too!" kazuki protested "ban could be taken away from you and you just lock yourself in this room without even fighting?"

Ginji avoided kazuki's gaze "If ban loves himiko then why should I stop them? If they're happy why should I keep it from them?

"Then you're being unfair to yourself! Don't be a fool ginji! Tell him how you feel about him!"

"No" he said flatly "if I do that, Ban may distance himself from me. And I don't want that to happen. I'd rather be hurt staying by his side than not being hurt away from him"

Kazuki stared at him for a while before smiling and placing his hand on ginji's shoulder. "You know what? I think you've matured quite a lot. And I just want you to know… I'm always here for you, okay?"

Ginji managed to smile for the very first time that day. "Arigatou. Kazuki"

Kazuki turned and headed for the door "I'll just tell them you don't feel well so you can't come"

He shook his head and with a determined voice said, "I'll come. After all, I can't have Ban-chan think Im jealous now, can I?" he winked

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hoooray!! Another chapter down!! Here you go folks! Please read and review! Sorry for turning ginji into an Emo kid… we just sort of wanted to see him cry…woot!!

Please read and review!!!


	3. Seduction

Whew! Third chapter is up!

Warning: the following contains slight lemon scenes. Why slight? You'll find out later.

AkabaneXginji

XXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 3: SEDUCTION 

The week passed. Himiko and ban spent a lot of time together. While ginji remained by ban's side, smiling in spite of the many knives slicing his heart.

That afternoon, himiko and ban were out on date. Ginji was left in the honky tonk alone (since wan pore and Natsumi were out as well)

It was raining too. Lightning pierced the sky and thunder echoed through ginji's ear.. Though it didn't bother him at all. After all, he can't be Raitei the thunder emperor for nothing right?"

He was almost asleep behind the counter when the door opened.

Ginji hurried to see who could be coming at such a time. He was surprised to see a man dressed all in black 'A-akabane!" he exclaimed, surprised

The man smiled at him "my, the weather sure is troublesome isn't it?" he walked over to the counter.

"What are you doing here?" ginji asked as the man say down by the counter.

Akabane smiled at him "why? Can't a man take a break to have coffee once in a while?"

"Ban's not here. If that's what you wanted to know."

"Oh, really?" akabane merely said, sounding not interested "and he left his precious partner behind?"

The blonde boy turned away "he doesn't need me anymore… he has himiko now" he said, burying his eyes underneath the shade of his bangs.

Akabane smiled "really? Who told you I was looking for ban anyway?" the man stood up and looked at ginji with piercing eyes "huh?" he walked towards ginji

"What do you mean?" the boy backed away until he felt the wall behind him "A-Akabane?"

The man caressed Ginji's cheek, causing a blush a appear on them "w-what are you doing? A-Akabane!" he cried, looking for a way to escape

"I always wanted to know how you taste like." Akabane whispered in his ear before running his tongue in ginji's right lobe. The boy jumped in surprise

Ginji tried to push the man away from him "Stop it! This is wrong!" but then again he knew the man was far stronger than he was. "Yamette!"

"Why? You feel lonely don't you? Don't you feel mad that Ban left you for that woman?" his black eyes stared into ginji's brown eyes

"I…I."

"Don't resist me" the man whispered, his mouth diving into ginji's neck, biting and sucking with enthusiasm, while enjoying the whimpers coming from the boy.

"A-akabane… stop." ginji still managed to say, but closed his eyes all the same

When akabane's hand moved towards the boy's body, ginji gasped when the taller man found a way inside his shirt.

His hand searched ginji's upper torso and found his chest. Ginji felt his knees buckle. He grabbed akabane's shirt for support before his knees finally gave way.

"That's it Ginji' the man smiled, pulling the boy towards the floor and settling on top of him. Before lavishing his neck once more… his right hand found the hem of ginji's shirt and pulled it upward.

"N-no." the boy whispered, trying to cover his upper body but akabane pinned his hands to his sides, ginji looked fearfully at akabane while the latter was smiling at him like a lion looking at its prey…

"Not bad… No wonder Ban didn't want to share you…"

"Enough Akabane! You already had enough mocking me haven't you?" ginji's eyes were filled with tears now

"Why would I do that when all this time" his hands swooped down a little lower "I wanted you"

Ginji's eyes widened in shock, he was about to shout when akabane covered his mouth with his in a kiss

Akabane's hand circled the boy's navel, teasing it while his lips were lapping t ginji's lower lip. The boy was a mixture taste of sweet and innocence. It spurred him to go on. He wanted the boy right then and there.

"You're mine, ginji"

Ginji kept his eye shut. He didn't know what he felt right now… one part of his brain liked what akabane was doing to his body… but the other opposes it.

He didn't know what to do; nobody has done this to him before… "Ban… help me…" he shouted at the back of his mind.

By that time, himiko and ban were caught up in traffic. The jgan user was already impatient to get home.

"What are you worrying so much bout?' himiko asked him from the passenger's seat

"Nothing. I just hate being stuck in traffic" he replied, staring ahead. Himiko stared at him; she really can't predict what he thinks

"Y-yamette! Akabane! Aaah!" Akabane used ginji's shirt to tie his hands to one of the chair legs of the store to keep him from escaping. The boy's face was burning and fear now buried in his brown eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you come," he said with n almost sadistic smile.

Ginji couldn't help but moan as Akabane's mouth searched his chest… his mouth sucked one nipple and forced his index finger inside ginji's mouth while his free hand stroked the boy's erection from outside his pants…

Ginji's breath came in gasps he was trembling slightly "w-what are you doing? I.. I can't control my body" he whispered

"It's okay…' akabane smiled, looking up at him " let me feel you."

"Aaah!" he gasped as akabane moved to his navel, circling his tongue there. Ginji tossed his head left and right, the feeling making him crazy "Don't! Stop! Aaah!"

The rain continued to rage all over the city… the loud thunder drowned the sound of ginji's moans within the honky tonk.

Akabane seemed to be enjoying himself. While the boy beneath him panted and drooled on the floor.

Ginji lied there, panting and tired, his whole body hurt like mad. Akabane was already standing up and fixing himself… he wanted to speak but it was as if something was stuck in his throat

Akabane smiled at his naked form on the floor "see you." he said before heading towards the door.

Ginji heard him leave… he tried to stand up and he winced at the pain. He grabbed his clothes scattered on the floor…his vision blurred; his whole body ached like mad…it felt as if he was going to be sick.

He put on his clothes and headed towards the bathroom to wash his face, grabbing onto the walls for support along the way

Jubei still wasn't back from his mission so kazuki was left alone in their apartment. He felt lonely so he decided to visit his friends over at the honky tonk. He was surprised to receive a call from Natsumi asking him to keep Ginji Company since he was alone in the shop…

"Ginji…."

The heavy rain made Kazuki's usual 30 minute ride to the honky tonk stretch to an hour and a half…the thread fighter hurried in his steps because he knew ginji was already bored by now.

"A-ah!" but he didn't expect whom he saw coming out of the coffee shop… it was akabane! "Y-you?"

There was something in akabane's smile that made kazuki known something must've happened… he passed by the man hurriedly.

"Pleasant day, isn't it?" the man smiled before walking away

Kazuki turned around to see him but he was already far from view, he hurried over to the shop "Ginji!"

But there was no one inside when he opened the door "ginji! Where are you! Ginji!"

Then he heard the sound of someone falling. Kazuki immediately searched for the source of the sound "g-ginji!' he saw the boy just outside the bathroom door, unconscious. He hurried to him "Ginji! Ginji!"

Kazuki touched the boy's forehead and his eyes filled with worry "Shit! He's burning with fever! Ginji!"

As the pencil Ban was playing with broke In two, he knew something was wrong. He looked outside and he could've sworn he saw akabane's smiling face staring at him in the crowd…

His cellphone rang… it was kazuki on the other line…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright!! Third chapter down!! Poor ginji huh? That's okay, he's still our favorite character!!

Anyway please read and review!!


	4. revelation

This is the 4th chapter… sorry it took too long to upload… there was a bit of trouble with time and schedule, and I hope all the issues regarding this fanfic is cleared… because I'm getting a bit scared about posting the continuation… anyway… I'll take my risk and bring you the next chapter….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 4: REVELATION

Amano ginji woke up and was sure the room was burning. He wanted to melt… he didn't feel well…

"Ginji… are you awake?" a kind voice said beside him

He looked up to see who it was "k-kazuki…"

Relief washed over kazuki's face "thank goodness you're awake… I was about to call an ambulance…"

Ginji sat up from bed, still whoozy "w-what happened?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I found you unconscious on the floor. What happened?"

"…" Ginji was quiet for a while, trying to collect his memories

"I called ban. But he's stuck in traffic and he won't be able to come home yet"

"Oh" he said, sadness evident in his voice…

"What are you doing here kazu-chan?" ginji asked, determined to keep the topic away from ban

"Natsumi asked me to keep you company but it took me an hour more than the usual time to get here…I'm sorry…"

Ginji shook his head "thank you for coming…" he caught his breathe in a cough. His shoulders were trembling and soon he was breathless "ah.haah.."

Kazuki pushed him back to bed "lie down…you're still sick. I'll go and make some soup" he was about to go but ginji held his hand

"No… don't leave me…please."

The brown haired bishounen sat down beside ginji, feeling sad for his friend "I won't leave you…"

Ginji closed his eyes; he looked more peaceful now…

"I passed by akabane getting here… did you guys fight?"

"A-akabane?" ginji's pupils contracted with fear, his shoulders began to shake violently

Struck by his reaction kazuki put his arms around the panic-stricken ginji "ginji! What's wrong?"

"Don't let him come kazuki…. Don't let him come!" he sounded like a child

" I won't…" he replied, calming down the blonde boy "I won't let him…"

Ginji began to cry…he sobbed in kazuki's arms…they latter embraced him back…

---

When ban and Himiko got back to the honky tonk, it was well past midnight. Kazuki was already asleep by the counter, resting his head in his arms.

"Kazuki…kazuki…" ban shook the man's shoulders gently awake "were here"

Kazuki blinked making sure he wasn't dreaming. Then answered coldly "finally got home, haven't you?"

Ban must've missed the sarcasm in kazuki's voice…he looked around "where's ginji?"

"He's upstairs, sleeping" kazuki answered, his eyes lowing like ice "he's been asleep for a few hours now"

"That's good. What about his fever?"

"It must be gone by now"

"Good"

_Good? Good?! That's all you can say!? _Kazuki wanted to say, but he held himself back.

"I'll go back to him then" without waiting for an answer, he turned and headed up the stairs for ginji

"don't you want to go to ginji?" himiko asked ban

"what for? You heard kazuki…he's fine"he replied

but…ban…"

ban caressed himiko's cheeks "why? Don't you want me here by your side?"

the girl blushed "i… it's not like that,,"

outside the honky tonk, a pair of violet eyes was watching…

--

that day, Ban and Ginji were on a retrieval mission so himiko was alone today or at least, she thought she was…

in the wide park where it was her advantage battlefield, the poison lady pulled out a few of her perfumes "I know you're there! Show yourself and we don't to get ugly!"

out of the dark corner a man with blonde hair and a pair of violet eyes came out, wearing a white tuxedo "easy poison lady… Im not here to fight…"

himiko did not put them down, she stared at the man in front of her as she remembered who he was "wait a minute! You are-----"

"yes…it's me… kagami"

"and what do you think you're doing here?! You're our enemy!!"

the man shrugged and put his hands inside his pocket "I have no intention of fighting you himiko, I only want to talk"

"and who would fall for that trick huh?!"

"relax, put your weapon down" he said "I won't hurt you…"

himiko did not even budge. Kagami sighed and sat down before her "alright. If you don't want to believe me fine" he said "the least you could do is answer my question"

"alright…spill"

kagami stared at himiko "is it true that you're with Mido Ban now?" he said in a serious tone

himiko was not expecting that question. She felt creeping up her tanned face "w-what kind of question is that!"

"answer me!!" kagami almost shouted

"and what if we are! This had nothing to do with you kagami!"

"it has a lot to do with me! I love you himiko!" the man's violet orbs glittered dangerously

himiko stood aghast "you..like…me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Did you see that one coming? Hahaha….anyway, please read and review…. Thank you for supporting our fic….


	5. deception

Okay chapter 5 is finally here! Sorry it took a while… anyway, I won't be long…

Disclaimer: we don't own Getbackers, only the creator does. And we are only fans who wanted to give our own version on this side of the story…

Fuurin/ hachi: eto na po… hehehehe… Gomen matagal…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 5: DECEPTION

"I love you himiko?! Why can't you see that?!" an angry kagami shouted "I've been dying to tell you but when I finally got the guts to tell you, you end up with ban!"

He was shaking with rage "I love you and I'll do anything to get you to love me back… I swear!" with that the blonde man left, leaving himiko with confused thoughts

"Why did it have to be kagami?"

"What's wrong" ban's voice broke into her thoughts. Himiko turned to her man. It's been a week since that meeting with kagami and his revelation but she can't get it out of her mind

"This is nothing… I'm just tired…"

Ban caressed her face "let me guess, you've been thinking lately…"

"Ban, don't use the jgan…" himiko warned

Ban laughed "I wasn't intending too, come on, open up, I am your boyfriend, I can be a good listener…" he said

But she turned away "it's nothing… really…"

Ban was not convinced at all…

--

Amano ginji walked through the busy crowd, lost in thoughts… it has been a week since he felt this depression… he wanted to let it go, but everytime he catches a glimpse of ban, the feeling comes back, much worst than it was before…

"I hate you ban-chan… I hate you…" he whispered repeatedly inside his mind

He walked and walked, not caring where ever his feet would take him… as the dark clouds slowly covered the bright blue sky, ginji found himself facing the park.

"Ah? Ginji?"

Ginji turned and saw Madoka there, holding up a pink umbrella just as the rain started to fall… leaving the whole place wet…

Madoka ran over and let him under the shade of her umbrella "what's wrong? Are you sick ginji?"

He had no will to answer, but merely shook his head. Ginji was now soaking wet, but he didn't care, on the contrary he liked it, the feeling of coldness seeping through his skin, the deep sense of depression…

"Ginji…" the girl stared at him in fear…but ginji suddenly thought of something and smiled

"It's ok madoka… everything's fine…"

"But…"

"Why am I acting like this anyway?" he said, "he's my bestfriend…if he's happy… I should be happy. Yet, even if I try, I can't help it but get hurt… I don't know if I'm stupid or crazy but I'll die if ban leaves me…"

"G-ginji…"

The boy continued to smile even though tears fell from his eyes, mixing with the taste of rain… "I hate ban… but I hate myself more…it's like… I don't know who I am anymore…"

Madoka had no idea what was going on, but her kind heart was enough to understand the pain ginji was going through "g-Ginji…"

Unknown to them, a pair of violet eyes spied them from across the street. Feeling he heard enough, kagami walked away from the scene with a contented smile in his lips…

"Mido Ban, I'll make sure you die…"

--

" A retrieval mission?" ban asked heaven, their agent with disbelieving eyes. " You're positive?"

"Of course I am! Why are you so fussed over this anyway?" the big breasted woman eyed ban suspiciously

"Oh! Nothing much, ahahahaha! Just excited to see some action, right ginji?" the man turned to his partner

"What? Oh… yes… whatever you say, ban-chan…" the blonde boy said absent-mindedly, playing with his shake…

Kazuki looked at his friend worriedly; even heaven spotted that something was wrong, but chooses to remain quiet… ban took no notice.

"Alright then," the blonde woman said, "the item is the jade orient vase, currently it is in the rances museum under heavy security, however, I know it will be easy for you to surpass them. The objective is to bring the vase ere safe and without as much as a scratch, are you guys up for it?"

"Don't worry! Were the getbackers! Getting back things is what we do best! Right, Ginji?"

"H-hai… ban-chan…" ginji smiled feebly

--

The journey to Rances museum was swift and quiet. Ban was focused on the wheels and ginji was staring out the window… unbearable tension filled the atmosphere…

"Ne, Ban-chan…" unable to take the tension, ginji opened his mouth to speak

"Yeah?"

"How are things between you and himiko?" _great, what a question. _Ginji thought. He looked away, not wanting to hear the answer

"What do you think?" ban said, looking directly at the road.

Here we go again, This was like the talk they had before… ginji braced himself "don't worry. I know the answer_" I just don't want to hear it_, he wanted to add.

Ban opened his mouth to say something but Ginji pointed towards the distance "were here… ban-chan…"

They approached the museum… ban stopped the car and they immediately got out, the conversation was left unfinished, soon, the retrieval plan was set into action…

Soon, everything was set…

"Ginji, you know what to do…" ban said through the wireless radio.

"Hai…" and on ban's signal, ginji used his electricity to sent a surge through the whole security system… the lights shattered and the whole place was engulfed in darkness…

"Let's go! Ginji!" ban shouted as the emergency alarm began to go off

From somewhere in that room, a shadowy creature as smiling "go ahead… try and take it…"

"Ginji! Catch!" Ban tossed the jade vase over to his partner who caught it just in time.

"Got it!" Ginji said as the two headed for the exit where they parked their car.

But before they got away, a red scalpel was thrown at them. The two quickly evaded the attack and readied themselves for combat…

"Akabane!!" ban shouted, his arms already in his snake bite pose

upon hearing the name, Ginji took an involuntary step back, "A-Akabane…"

the man stepped out from the shadows in his usual black outfit and the scalpel ready in his hands, he was smirking "long time no see, ban… ginji…"

ginji's body began to tremble.. but he kept his legs steady as he held the jade vase closer… Akabane smile at him. He looked away.

"give back the jade vase like a good little boy Ginji… or else, you know the consequence" the man said.

"yeah! Like that would happen!" ban shouted, going headfirst into battle

"b-ban-chan…"

"haaaaah!!!" ban and Akabane exchanged blows while Ginji watched from a distance

"ban-chan… be careful…"

Akabane was smiling all throughout their fight making ban more angry "what's so funny?"

"oh nothing" he answered " I just imagined what I would do to your precious partner when I bet through with you…"

"w-what do you mean?"

Akabane did not reply but kept on smiling, the sound of them fighting filled the air, flashes of them in lightning speed flashed through the evening sky

"Not bad, akabane.."

"you should say that to yourself… Ban"

"Haaaaaah!!"

"haaaaaa!"

BRRRRAAAAAAAAKKKK!!!

The sound of something breaking caught their ears making them both stop. Then a menacing laugh followed. The two turned to see the jade vase broken into a million pieces on the floor and ginji nowhere to be found….

"Ginji!" bans shouted

"Up there!" Akabane pointed on top of the museum…there a man dressed all in white stood, holding an unconscious ginji in his arms

"I got what I came for so…" he lifted up the blonde boy, bridal style "I don't need you two anymore…" he turned around to leave.

"and where do you think you're taking my Ginji?" ban shouted appearing suddenly in front of the man…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5th chapter done!! The 6th one is still not done… but I'm hoping to finish it within this month or week… in the original plot, we only have 2-3 more chapters to go so thanks for supporting this fic! Pls keep on reading and reviewing it!!!!


End file.
